


The Lights of Christmas, You and I (and poor shadow)

by smallhidingsparkle



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Christmas Date, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No beta I die, Poor Shad0w Had to Third Wheel All This, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallhidingsparkle/pseuds/smallhidingsparkle
Summary: Marek and Matyáš planned on their first ever Christmas date. However, unexpected incidents got in their way...
Relationships: Marek "Humanoid" Brázda/Matyáš "Carzzy" Orság
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: DreamServer Secret Santa





	The Lights of Christmas, You and I (and poor shadow)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefiFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiFox/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Foxie! My apologies for this rushed fic, but really, I hope you enjoy this bit of fluff! I had a lot of fun writing this ship actually. Have a wonderful day, Merry Christmas <3 <3

It was one of those days again, one of those cold, snowy winter mornings. The wind was howling across town as crystalline flakes of snow were blown from the clouds, clinging onto every possible glass surface. Windows panes shambling in its frames, creaking noises ringed across the yet empty streets. Another breeze of wind growled at the branches, leaving a sharp scratch on the windows, the windows of the MAD Lions’ gaming house.

Matyáš opened his eyes. Lights filtered through the not so tightly closed curtains, trailing golden spots over his fluffy, messy looking bed-hair. The young ADC blinked, seemingly out of place. For a moment, Matyáš considered rolling over and falling back asleep as an option. His bed was warm. So warm that he couldn’t sense the wind, the snow, or even the season––

Wait. The season.

Matyáš jumped at the thought. He was fast awake, sat up as he unplugged his phone simultaneously. December the 25th. The day, the big day.

Throughout his childhood, young Matyáš wasn’t the biggest fan of Christmas. Tales of the miracle Santa Claus and his shining gifts didn’t specifically delight the Cezch boy. The school breaks were pleasant, nonetheless. Ultimately, it all came down to league grinding, not much a different day, really.

However, today felt different. Matyáš couldn’t recall being this excited for a good while. All giddy and fascinated, shimmerings in his eyes, the young ADC dashed towards his wardrobe as he envisioned the day ahead of him. 

The day. Or rather, the date. Yes, today was the big date. Matyáš was finally, finally going on a date with his boyfriend, Marek. Boyfriend…the thought had Matyáš in a whirl. The ADC allowed himself to sink into his memory momentarily. Images flashed into his sight — their first, awkward encounter, shared group hugs after their first victory, silly Twitter interactions, selfies and flirtatious touches behind the scenes…

Matyáš blushed as the thought came to his mind. He recalled that one night, wasted as hell but ever, Matyáš would never forget. The young Czech drunk, acting like an absolute baby as his mind swirled in places. Dizzily, Matyáš felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Without hesitation, he leaned against the massive heat source, knowing by heart it was Marek. It’s always Marek. Matyáš was utterly sure that the alcohol had got to him, as every touch became more and more intimating. He felt their limbs intertwine, hot breath fogging up everything else around him, as if the world revolved around only the two of them—

And there it was. He pulled the trigger. Matyáš pressed his hands on the other’s cheeks, lips against lips. The younger Czech felt the older tense up in his arms, before returning the kiss passionately. The two held on to one another, as if they were the last survivors, floating in an endless ocean of emotions, clinging onto the last remnants of a sank ship. 

A loud knock on the door threw Matyáš out of his own thoughts. Before he could yell back at the door, questioning why the heck would anyone be making such noise at the unholy hour of 9am, the mysterious guest spoke.

“Yo, get your ass out of your bed like an adult!”

Matyáš giggled in awe. Despite the loud, intimidating voice and some unblessed words on a holiday, the young Czech felt a sense of warmth up his spine. He felt ever so grateful, hearing his boyfriend the first thing in the morning.

“Oh like hell I would. Why are you up so early anyway? Your morning pee or your morning wood?”

“Dude I swear—”

Followed by fading footsteps, Marek walked away. Matyáš grinned slyly, knowing damn well that he had won the stupid battle yet again. He was not at all worried that, Marek would get upset in the slightest bit. The two players had been dating for a little over 5 months by now. Every so often, Matyáš chose to believe that it was Marek, their nightly chats and sweet memories around the team house was what led to their near-flawless summer split. The results were undoubtedly disappointing, nevertheless, the two were bonded to challenge a new season, together as a team, secretly as boyfriends.

Yes. Secret. They never openly committed their relationship in public due to numerous concerns, not even to the team. Their idiotic Twitter threads, overly intimating hugs and daily (verbal) battles were well under the disguise of “bromance”. None of their team members, coaches and staff had ever shown any sort of suspicion. Really, living with a bunch of gamers was much less frightening compared to living with parents.

Finally, Matyáš was ready to go. Brand new skinny jeans instead of grey joggers, in addition to some fancy hair gel in an attempt to tame that fluffy mess. The young ADC felt fresh and delighted as he sprinted out of his room, humming unnameable tones as he checked his phone the third time this morning. 

He had planned on this date ever since the start of the off season. There was a newly opened arcade downtown near the most crowded shopping mall. The two had decided on an early departure before the rest of the team woke up. Waffles and strawberry pancakes down the street, 5 minute walk to the nearest bus station would take them straight to the arcade. Which, Matyáš supposed, was to open at 11 am. Marek also booked them a movie, as well as a seat for two in a popular burger place. Really, today was undoubtedly going to be the best––

Trapped in his own thoughts, Matyáš found himself at the foyer, wrapping Marek’s scarf over his neck. While the owner was nowhere to be found, Matyáš spotted a patch of gold flashing behind the walls. 

“Woah, where are you going?”

It was Shadow. The tiny jungler revealed himself behind the walls. Despite the early gamer hours, the smaller boy seemed all hyped up. He reminded Matyáš of his little cousin, sprinting across the entire house, screaming for attention every Christmas, crying over the fact that Santa left no gift in his stockings. 

“The arcade,” Matyáš answered in high spirits, completely off guard. To make everything worse, the Czech added out of his mind: “with Marek.”

The room went silent, dead silent that dragged Matyáš right back into reality. He only noticed the older Czech, now out of the washroom, hands cupping his own cheeks. Matyáš waved at his boyfriend with a nervous smile on his face. Marek did not wave back. In fact, he was mouthing words into the air, which roughly read “what the fuck”. 

“Without MEEEEEE?” Whined the jungler, “I’m great at arcade games––”

Matyáš shot a pleading glare at Marek, only to receive a silent “solve your own problems”. The ADC closed his eyes in hopelessness, inhaling deeply before he spoke, voice cracking-

“Marek and I actually pla-–”

“What––” Shadow whined in disbelief, “Won’t you take me––oh god, wait, are you guys going on a date?”

Matyáš froze in place. He couldn’t get himself to peak at Marek in the slightest, the other Czech stood idly, attempting to hide his bright cheeks under his non-stolen scarf. His clumsy movements and the obvious blush were giving it away nonetheless.

“Oh come on, I was joking...but please, don’t leave me with the rest, they are no fun––”

In a pleading, mellow tone, Shadow had well executed his deadly puppy-eyes on the two Czechs. Marek shook his head as he let out a sigh. At the end of the day, it was Christmas, and poor Shadow had done nothing to deserve a holiday with Mac and Kaiser.

“Of course not, come on, we’d love to watch you play basketball––”

With a small grin, Marek rested his elbows on the jungler’s shoulders, giving his already messy hair a thorough ruffle, leaned against the wall as the smaller boy jumped, in an attempt to return the favour. 

Maybe it wasn’t bad at all, Matyáš thought to himself as he locked the door. He watched his boyfriend dodging a snowball as he tossed over the keys. Out of the two, Marek was always the more “responsible” one. Really, regardless that they were lost in the city a couple times, Matyáš had always trusted the older.

“Your snowballs are just as accurate as your Lee Sin Qs!” Yelled Marek. The midlaner, now carrying a pile of snow, dashed over in the blink of an eye and jammed it down the jungler’s collar. Shadow screamed from the freezing cold snow as Marek was running down the opposite direction, panting and laughing. 

It took a while until the three were finally on the move. With Shadow leading the way, Matyáš and Marek followed behind. Matyáš was a bit grumpy over the fact that they couldn’t hold hands, but the small jungler was a great distraction. Their short trip to the breakfast place was filled with laughter, involving occasional snowballs thrown at one another. 

There wasn't a lot of chattering over the breakfast table. They ate quickly, more interested in the grand activity ahead of them than the food itself.

––

The bus arrived in no time, chatters and chuckles were more than enough to kill the time, as Matyáš let out a satisfying hum after holding Marek's hands. The weather was well out of the way when it came to the midlaner, the warmth exerted from his fingertips was enough to melt a part of the younger ADC. The two giggled uncontrollably as they sent the absolutely clueless jungler to ask the driver for directions.

Regardless of an early arrival, the Mall was packed, full of friends, couples and families. It didn’t take long for them to navigate to the arcade, the loud music and the seemingly endless line were great indicators really. Shadow whined instantaneously, losing every drop of his remaining patience before even claiming a spot in the line.

“Can’t we get bubble tea instead?” Whimpered the small jungler, “we’d be piles of bones by the time we get to the end of the line––”

None of the two Czechs laughed at Shadow’s best attempt to brighten up the mood. The line was, indeed, hell long. Matyáš looked like he was going to collapse the next second, joining the jungler next to him. Disappointment written all over their faces. 

Marek sighed. To be fair, he was never the mature one. The sight of his jungler and ADC whining at one another was...a marvellous view to the least. The midlaner felt like a mother dealing with her children who had just dropped their ice cream on the ground. 

“Why don’t you grab us some bubble tea while the adults wait in line for you, impatient child?” Marek suggested, concluding an end to the ongoing chaos. 

“I wanna go as well–– he’d get lost, we can’t bother the announcement staff again––”

Marek shot the younger Czech a look. What an idiot.

“Well Matyáš, only the good kids get what they want. You, the naughty boy, deserve that bag of coal.” Marek scoffed as he tossed his wallet over to the anticipating jungler. “Take the line, I’m going to the washroom.”

Shadow grinned before he dashed away in his victory stance. Matyáš, on the other hand, walked over to the end of the line.

“I swear, this is the third time and it’s not even past noon.” Complained Matyáš, “Do I need to carry a water bottle or is a diaper better for you?”

“Goddamnit, you’re a fucking idiot.” 

Matyáš was on the edge of throwing a punch. Thank god, his senses and his not-so-smart gamer brain came back into his head before a potential tragedy.

The younger Czech blushed in an instant, grabbing the older’s hand as he took a step up close. 

Marek sighed, once again.

“Did you get hit by another Malphite ultimate or what?” The midlaner slapped his head to imitate the champion's ability. The ADC trembled in return, as memories of unpleasant Malphite encounters haunted his dreams.

The couple stood in comfortable silence for some time, eyes wandered the huge shopping mall. As they argued over how the humongous Christmas tree was built, Matyáš inclined his body over, pulling the older closer for a tiny peak on the lips.

It didn’t take the two lovebirds long before they went onto a full-on make-out session, dropping the tree topic miles behind. There was nothing to be ashamed of, to be scared of, as the Mall was stacked with couples. And really, they were just like every other couple. Lost in the warmth of one another, Matyáš positioned one of his hands over Marek’s hips, the other cupping the back of his head. Marek, on the other end, wrapped both his arms over the ADC’s not-so-broad shoulders. Sank in the other’s oceanic blue eyes, they dived into one last long, initiating kiss—

“The bubble tea shop only accepts cash—”

Matyáš froze. He was unable to even unwrap his arms as he felt his boyfriend shamble in his tight embrace. He was shivering, waves of unsettling vibrations spasmed his entire body, paralyzing the young ADC in place.

Slowly, reluctantly, he turned around.

“Oh guys WHAT THE FUCK??”

Shadow wasn’t in a better state really. Eyes wide open, his lips formed into an “O” shape. The poor jungler looked terrified, as if he was going to run away the next second.

Matyáš stared directly into his lethal gaze. He felt shattered. Marek, his boyfriend, hid his face on his shoulders. For a good minute, the world had stopped. The crowd was slight, leaving the three to their place, much like the void.

“So it was a date after all!”

After what felt like a million years, the jungler broke the silence. He was no longer terrified, as relieved as he could’ve possibly been. It was almost like a bugged programme going through the process of debugging, and now it’s functioning properly once again.

Matyáš shook the analogy out of his head. It wasn’t the time for a brainstorm.

“G-guys, hey!” Shadow spoke again, after receiving practically no response from the two. “Hello? Brain lag? I’m not a damn ghost—“

“I’m sorry,” said Marek, apologetically. “It’s not what you think—”

“Oh please, I’m not dumb or anything.” The small jungler rolled his eyes. “Do you really think you guys are the first couple I’ve witnessed? Oh like hell, I’ve seen far worse.”

“But—”

“Let me finish.” Claimed the jungler, gears were warming up again in his brain as he organized his words. “You two really weren’t the best at hiding. I mean, I’m still surprised overall, but really— I really sused you two sometimes.”

“The best at hiding…? You mean, there are others who were better?” Matyáš was quick in response this time. 

“Oh, of course, I’d have least expected Caedrel and Tor —oh shit.” Shadow gasped as he covered his mouth with both hands, like a child caught stealing holiday sweets.

“Wait...there are other couples? In the LEC?” Marek doubted in disbelief. 

“Absolutely! I promised them to not spill...well, the majority of them are nice and welcoming, you should totally talk to them––” The jungler scratched the back of his head: “Alas, I promise I’ll keep this between you two a secret––”

Both the Czech shot the smaller boy a look of doubtfulness. However, neither of them went onto question Shadow’s total lack of conviction, as the presence of other couples felt like the greatest reassurance.

“O-kay. I admit it.” surrounded Marek. “We’ve been dating––”

“Oh my god, since when?”

—

In the blink of an eye, they were right before the entrance. In relief, the couple finally got themselves out of Shadow’s barrel of questions. Their first activity, in a vengeful manner, was basketball. Admittingly, watching the small jungler aim and jump for the basket was damn amusing. A couple rounds in, Shadow was panting, while neither Marek nor Matyáš had broken a sweat.

The three enjoyed an adventurous arcade journey, trying out every possible machine. Despite leaving with empty hands, unable to win any of the prizes, none of the players were whining at the slightest.

The Czechs ended up purchasing another ticket for Shadow, who claimed to love movies but fell asleep before finishing his bag of popcorn. The couple ended up sharing just a little too many kisses over the entirety of the film, utterly unaware of the scenes.

—

After a delicious yet satisfying dinner, the three had decided to stop a cab. With shadow sitting in the front row, loud chatterings were shared between him and the driver. 

“Do you really think he’ll keep it a secret?” Palm over the other’s hand, Marek asked his boyfriend in a whisper. 

“Not at all,” chuckled Matyáš “but are we keeping it for another year?”

Before Marek could think of an answer, the other Czech pulled him into a warm embrace. He leaned closer, eyelids shuddering as the younger dived into an open-mouthed kiss. Matyáš pulled away before the midlaner could taste the tiny bit of buttercream in his mouth. Only then, Marek noticed that Matyáš was inches away, every second felt like an eternity. As if they were the last astronauts in a space station, Marek was out of breath. He was well aware of his crimson cheeks, brighter than ever.

And finally, finally—

“Marek, my dear boyfriend. You’re the best, bestest thing that has ever happened to me.” Matyáš breathed out, in a shiver, “Honestly, I don’t know what I have done to deserve you, but hell in another world I would keep you a secret.”

Matyáš was looking straight into his eyes. His gaze was piercing, and Marek had never felt more courageous. He was ready, finally ready to reveal his funny, chaotic and sometimes idiotic boyfriend to the general public. 

“As you wish, Matyáš. Merry Christmas.”

And this time, it was Marek who wrapped his most amazing boyfriend in his arms.


End file.
